scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Japanese Story (1995)
Dragon Rockz and Jacob Samra's Movie Spoof of "Toy Story" (1995) * Woody - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Buzz Lightyear - Jacob Samra * Mr. Potato Head - Kristoff (Frozen) * Slinky Dog - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Rex - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Hamm - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Bo Peep - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Sarge - Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious) * Sarge's Soldiers - Street Racers (The Fast and the Furious) * Andy Davis - Young Bambi (Bambi; 1942; w/Roxas (OC) as an extra) * Mrs. Davis - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Molly Davis - Baby Cream (Made by Taylor Kreiner) * Sid Phillips - Young Ronno (Bambi II) * Hannah Phillips - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Scud - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 2016) Other casts: * Baby Face - Scar (The Lion King) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (Jumanji) * Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves * Burned Rag Doll - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) * Choose Squeeze Toy Alien - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) * Combat Carl - Rod Redline (Cars 2) * Ducky - Randall (Monsters, Inc.) * Etch - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Frog - Scroop (Treasure Planet) * Hand-in-the-Box - Clayton (Tarzan; 1999) * Hockey Puck as itself * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Jabberwocky (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Oceana (OC)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Jingle Joe - Joe (Help!: I'm a Fish) * Legs - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Lenny - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Magic 8 Ball as itself * Mr. Shark - T-Rex (Jurassic Park) * Mr. Spell - Buster Moon (Sing; 2016) * RC - Pegasus (Hercules; 1997) * Robot - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) * Rocky Gibraltar - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Rockmobile - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Roller Bob - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Sally Doll - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Snake - Shrek (Shrek) * Squeeze Toy Aliens - Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) * Troll Dolls - Trolls (Trolls; 2016) * Walking Car - General Woundwort (Watership Down) * Yellow Toy Soliders - The Commando Elite Figures (Small Soldiers) Parts from Japanese Story * Japanese Story part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me) * Japanese Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Japanese Story part 3 - The Fast Race Cars * Japanese Story part 4 - Jacob Samra, the Space Ranger * Japanese Story part 5 - "Strange Things" * Japanese Story part 6 - Hiro and Jacob Fight/Ronno (Sid) * Japanese Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Bambi and Roxas) Pick?/A Boy Accused * Japanese Story part 8 - Lost as the Gas Station * Japanese Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Japanese Story part 10 - Jacob Meets the Birds * Japanese Story part 11 - At Sid's (Ronno's) House * Japanese Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Ronno) * Japanese Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Japanese Story part 14 - Jacob's Arm Bandage * Japanese Story part 15 - Sid's (Ronno's) Window to Andy's (Bambi's and Roxas') * Japanese Story part 16 - The Big One * Japanese Story part 17 - 'Jacob, I Can't Do This Without You' * Japanese Story part 18 - Hiro Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * Japanese Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Japanese Story part 20 - The Chase * Japanese Story part 21 - Rocket Power * Japanese Story part 22 - Christmas at Andy's (Bambi's and Roxas') House * Japanese Story part 23 - End Credits Gallery Hiro_Hamada_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Woody Jacob Samra (ME).jpg|Jacob Samra as Buzz Lightyear Kristoff_.png|Kristoff as Mr. Potato Head Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Slinky Dog Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Rex Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Hamm AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Bo Peep Dominic Torretto.jpg|Dominic Torretto as Sarge ThPTE78FFK.jpg|Street Racers as Sarge's Soldiers Bambi.png|Bambi as Andy Davis Roxas the deer.png|Roxas (Sharing the Role) Heather.jpg|Heather as Mrs. Davis (Andy's Mom) Cream_as_a_Baby.png|Baby Cream as Molly Davis Young Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Sid Phillips Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo as Hannah Phillips Jungle Book 2016 90.png|Shere Khan (Live-Action) as Scud Scar.jpg|Scar as Baby Face Jumanji-1995_Monkeys.jpg|Monkeys as Barrel of Monkeys ThD0QQO253.jpg|Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves Dawn Bellweather.png|Dawn Bellwether as Burned Rag Doll ABMovie_Mighty_Eagle_Cocky.png|Mighty Eagle as Choose Squeeze Toy Alien Rod_Torque_Redline_Cars_2.jpg|Rod Redline as Combat Carl Randall Boggs.jpg|Randall as Ducky Arlo.png|Arlo as Etch Scroop.png|Scroop as Frog Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Hand-in-the-Box Hockeypuck.jpg|Hockey Puck as itself Cb9459db9cff9c2aa3865100865e15b1.jpg|Jabberwocky as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy Oceana (OC) 12 (1).png|Oceana as Janie Thunderclap.png|Thunderclap as Pterodactyl Joe.jpg|Joe as Jingle Joe Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Legs Spike.png|Spike as Lenny Magic8ball.jpg|Magic 8 Ball as itself T-Rex.png|T-Rex as Mr. Shark Buster Moon.png|Buster Moon as Mr. Spell Pegasus_in_Hercules.jpg|Pegasus as RC Genie.jpg|Genie as Robot Ralph-headretina f6ef0c9b.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Rocky Gibraltar Drago_bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist as Rockmobile Tai_Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Roller Bob vanellope_3d_render_wip_by_skyriderr-d9z7nif.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Sally Doll Shrek.png|Shrek as Snake thPKF6D490.jpg|Birds as Squeeze Toy Aliens Trolls_Snack_Pack.png|Trolls as Troll Dolls 06-0.jpg|General Woundwort as Walking Car content_small_soldiers-060_copy_2.jpg|The Commando Elite Figures as Yellow Toy Soliders Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Jacob Samra Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Japanese Story trilogy Category:Paramount films